Butterfly
by Fujiwara Naoki
Summary: Seperti kupu-kupu yang bermetamorfosis sempurna dari makhluk yang dipandang menjijikkan menjadi makhluk yang mengagumkan. Naruto ingin seperti mereka, seperti kupu-kupu yang bisa terbang bebas setelah melalui perjalanan yang menyakitkan/ "Jangan berfikir macam-macam Uchiha! Yuki anakku! Anak yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapapun!"/SasufemNaru/MenmaFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Kedua tangan dia masukkan ke dalam saku jas almamater berwarna coklat miliknya. Memasang earphone di kedua telinga masing-masing. Rambut pirangnya yang sepanjang pinggang ikut bergoyang seirama dengan hentakan kaki setiap melangkah.

"Oh!" langkahnya terhenti, berbelok ke samping. Di sana ada toko bunga dengan berbagai macam jenis. Bukan, dia tidak ingin membeli bunga hanya saja seekor hewan yang hinggap diantara bunga tersebut dengan sepasang sayap mengepak yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedua bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Kupu-kupu…."

Dia sangat menyukainya. Menyukai mereka yang bersayap indah terbang kemanapun, dan disukai banyak orang. Sayapnya begitu halus jika disentuh dan begitu mudah untuk rapuh. Menurutnya mereka adalah binatang yang hebat, dengan perjalanan panjang yang tidak mudah. Dari berbentuk telur larva hingga menjadi ulat yang dipandang jijik oleh orang lain merayap dengan tubuh mereka sendiri, bertahan hidup diantara besarnya makhluk lain. Dan ketika waktunya tiba maka mereka akan membuat kepompong dengan benang air liur mereka. Berdiam diri di dalam kepompong yang mereka buat tujuh sampai dua puluh hari untuk mendapatkan sepasang sayap yang cantik.

Mereka mempunyai sayap, tapi mereka tidak bisa langsung terbang. Sayap mereka masih lemah dan mereka harus menunggu lagi agar sayap mereka kering. Mengepak dan membuka menutup secara secara perlahan. Sayap dengan beraneka warna dan motif, mereka tidak butuh di bantu karena mereka tahu jika ada campur tangan maka mereka akan menjadi cacat. Mereka begitu indah dan sempurna. Namun semua keindahan pasti akan berakhir semua makhluk memiliki akhir kehidupan mereka. Dan hanya beberapa periode mereka akan mati.

Bukankah metamorphosis mereka mengagumkan. Mata birunya berbinar seperti warna sayap yang terpantul di matanya. Dari makhluk yang dipandang menjijikkan menjadi makhluk yang mengagumkan. Naruto ingin seperti mereka, seperti kupu-kupu yang bisa terbang bebas setelah melalui perjalanan yang menyakitkan.

"Don't let your happiness depend on something you may lose" – C. S. Lewis –

:: ::

:: ::

 **1** **st** **BUTTERFLY**

Uchiha Sasuke || Uzumaki Naruto || Namikaze Menma || Haruno Sakura

Romance || Drama || Family || Angst

Naruto©

Butterfly©ChrysantimumBluesky

M

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

"Cih.. hujan sialan" mendecih dan mengumpat kecil dengan kedua tangan mengusap lengannya yang tertupi jaket kulit berwarna hitam serta menepuk-nepuk celana jeans yang sedikit basah karena rintikan hujan yang tadinya gerimis menjadi deras seperti ini. kembali mendecih kesal. Berada di tempat yang baru dia ketahui sekarang, hujan mengakibatkan dirinya begitu tergesa untuk mencari tempat berteduh hingga terdampar di sebuah komplek perumahan sederhana dengan dirinya berada di pinggiran toko yang sudah tutup.

Mengusap kasar rambutnya yang hitam. Iri kelam miliknya beralih ke sekitar, siapa tahu setidaknya dia pernah ke sini dengan mengenali beberapa hal yang bisa dia lihat. Sayangnya tidak. Ini pertama kalinya dia ke sini. Menma berdecak kesal, berada di tempat yang tidak dia ketahui sama sekali dengan hujan yang bertambah lebat dan sebagai bonus ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang tidak bisa dia andalkan. Bukan karena mereka terlihat tidak perduli dengan keadaannya bahkan beberapa gadis baik remaja ataupun dewasa meliriknya terus menerus mencuri-curi pandang berharap Menma melihat mereka. Tapi sayangnya Menma tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya dia hanya bicara pada orang yang di kenalnya sisanya Menma tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang kehidupan orang lain. cukup dirinya dan dunianya yang damai.

"TOLONG!" teriakan seseorang membuat Menma menoleh untuk melihat. Seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA miliknya yang masih melekat kecuali sepatu yang mungkin sudah dia lepas tengah berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan deras tanpa perduli jika dirinya nanti akan basah kuyup. Berteriak meminta tolong, kening Menma bertaut di saat orang-orang mengacuhkan gadis tersebut.

"BIBI TOLONG IBUKU BIBI! PAMAN TOLONG IBUKU! KU MOHON TOLONG IBUKU!" mereka yang berjalan hanya menoleh sesaat lalu pergi begitu saja meski gadis itu berteriak tepat di telinga mereka. Rambut pirangnya lepek karena basah air hujan, Menma tertegun dilihatnya sebelah kakinya yang sudah maju ke depan. Dia tidak suka mencampuria kehidupan orang lain, kembali Menma menarik kakinya untuk berada di tempat semula.

"TOLONG IBUKU! KU MOHON….Ku mohon tolong ibuku" kembali Menma melihat gadis itu yang kini tengah terduduk, suaranya mulai melemah. Menangis dengan keras memohon kepada orang-orang yang ada disana untuk menolong ibunya. Kembali Menma menekankan pada dirinya sendiri. gadis itu tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Tapi Menma tidak segera pergi masih melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana mata yang baru dia ketahui berwarna biru secerah langit itu berubah menjadi mendung kelam seperti langit diatasnya.

"Ck…!" Menma berdecak kesal, prinsip entah bagaimana runtuh begitu saja. meninggalkan Ducatinya yang masih terparkir manis di tempat dia akan menelfon orang untuk mengambilnya nanti –jika ponselnya bisa menyala- menerobos hujan menyingkirkan niat mengapa dia berteduh tadi jika akhirnya tubuhnya basah kuyup seperti ini. Menma berlari kearah gadis yang masih meminta tolong dengan suara lemahnya. Berjongkok di depan gadis tersebut. "Hei ada apa dengan ibumu?"

Mengangkat kepala secepat yang dia bisa, seorang pria asing yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Pria dengan tatapan matanya yang kelam dan begitu gelap. Secara spontan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar, ibunya akan tertolong. Ada yang perduli padanya diantara mereka semua yang tidak perduli. Dan saat itulah Menma berasa dunianya berhenti. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, tubuhnya memanas. Darah mengalir begitu cepat ke jantung sehingga yang dia tahu kemudian jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Mata birunya yang berbinar cerah ketika menatapnya dan senyuman lebar yang baru saja di terima membuat Menma lupa kenapa dia bisa berada di sini. "Tuan! Ku mohon Tolong Ibuku!"

Cengkrama erat di lengannya membuat Menma kembali ke dunianya. Mengambil nafas perlahan menenangkan detak jantung mencoba untuk terlihat normal. "Ibumu kenapa? Berhentilah panik! Jika kau seperti ini aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?!"

"Ah maaf!" melepaskan tangan dari kedua bahu Menma, berdiri dengan cepat diikuti Menma lalu menarik pria itu untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya. "Silahkan masuk. Ibuku dia ada disana"

Tidak perduli jika tubuh keduanya membuat lantai basah dia tetap menarik Menma, sehingga laki-laki itu bisa melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan nafas tersengal-tersengal menahan sakit memegang dadanya. Berkerut bingung lalu menatap gadis yang berada di sebelah kemudian berlari melihat kondisi wanita tersebut dengan mengecek denyut nadinya yang melemah. Dia bukan mahasiswa kedokteran tapi setidaknya dia pernah membaca ini. "Apa yang terjadi pada ibumu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi tadi sepulang sekolah aku melihatnya sesak nafas dan memegangi dadanya terus menerus menahan sakit" dengan kedua tangan gemetar dan saling menggenggam satu sama lain menatap Menma berharap ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Apa dia kesulitan bernafas saat tidur?" Menma bertanya dengan menempelkan telinganya pada dada, mendengarkan bagaimana detak jantung tersebut berbunyi.

Menggigit ujung bibir mengingat-ngingat sembari mencari jawaban pada Menma. "Aku tidak tahu.. tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu terbangun pada tengah malam. Dia berkata jika itu hanya insomnia"

Tangan Menma beralih pada pergelangan kaki mencoba untuk memeriksanya. "Kapan pergelangan kakinya mulia bengkak?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku mengompresnya setiap hari tapi dia selalu berkata jika itu hanya kelelahan" menangkup kedua tangan di depan dada. Berharap jika ibunya tidak sakit parah.

"Apa dia kesulitan masuk kamar mandi?"

"Dia jarang menggunakan kamar mandi" menjawab dengan suara bergetar setiap pertanyaan Menma. Kembali melihat bagaimana pria itu mengecek detak jantungnya ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit?!" Menma bertanya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Melakukan MRC dengan menekan-nekan dada menggunakan kedua tangan berharap setidaknya jantung itu masih berdetak.

Sedikit terkejut dengan tubuh yang mundur badannya masih bergetar. "Ibu… dia bilang tidak suka ke rumah sakit… dia bilang ini hanya sakit biasa dan hanya meminum obat yang dia beli di toko"

"Hubungi ambulans" Menma berkata dengan tangan yang terus menekan dengan tempo cepat yang teratur

"Ta-tapi… ibuku-"

"KU BILANG HUBUNGI AMBULANS! KAU MAU IBUMU MATI?!"

Suara Menma meninggi membentak tanpa sadar, dengan gemetar meraih ponsel yang masih berada di dalam saku celana. Menelpon nomor darurat dengan tangan yang terus bergetar. Bukan karena Menma yang membentaknya tapi kata-kata Menma yang membuat dirinya bergetar karena takut. Tidak, dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri. ibunya tidak akan mati meninggalkannya.

.

.

Butterfly

.

.

Dentuman suara music mengalun keras dalam satu ruangan. Orang-orang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, menari dengan bebas di lantai dansa atau sekedar minum dan berkumpul bersama teman atau gadis-gadis cantik yang ada. Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya. Duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah marun dengan whisky ditangan kirinya. Meneguknya perlahan lalu menaruhnya di meja besar berisi berbagai macam minuman alcohol. Mengganti whisky dengan rokok di tangan kanan. Menyesap dan menghembuskan asap dengan pelan, tenang, dan manly.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala tittle kesempurnaan yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Tampan, kaya, jenius, tipe pria yang dicari seluruh wanita di berbagai pelosok negeri dan jangan lupakan dia pria yang brengsek –begitu Sai memanggilnya- dingin, tidak berperasaan, dan kejam. Orang dengan kepribadian keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah, begitu menyebalkan dan juga bossy. Bahkan Sai berfikir jika Sasuke adalah iblis bukan manusia.

Dan hari ini Sai hanya bisa mengernyit dahi ketika Sasuke datang dengan mood yang benar-benar jelek. Bisa dilihat bagaimana dia yang dingin kini bisa menyamai kutub utara tapi Sai tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, mencari aman dengan berbincang bersama beberapa teman mereka yang datang hari ini seperti Suigetsu, Kimimaro dan Utakata. Juugo dia tidak ikut bergabung hari ini dia bekerja sebagai bartender disana. Tidak hanya Sai mereka semua juga bisa merasakan Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu maka lebih baik mereka diam dan menyingkir dengan tenang.

Memang benar hari ini adalah hari paling sial bagi Sasuke. Hari ini dia kembali bertengkar dengan ibunya serta sang ayah 'tercinta' hingga berakhir dengan mobil miliknya yang disita. Dia bahkan naik taksi datang kemari, tidak hanya itu beberapa orang juga datang menganggunya. Tadi pagi sebelum mobilnya disita ketika akan pulang kuliah dia mendapati mobilnya dicoret-coret oleh orang-orang tak berotak dan juga harus berurusan dengan teman 'tersayangnya' pagi tadi.

Mematikan puntung rokok pada asbak di atas meja memutarnya hingga padam. Berjalan keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya bingung. Dia hanya butuh udara segar berjalan-jalan sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk daripada harus kembali menghabiskan malamnya di suit room besama salah satu wanita-wanita tersebut.

..

..

Butterfly

..

..

"Apa?"

"Iya.. Ibumu harus dioperasi"

Naruto mengusap kening lalu menyibakkan rambutnya yang ke depan dengan jari-jari ke belakang. Bahkan tangisannya belum reda sejak dia membawa ibunya ke dalam ambulance hingga masuk rumah sakit hingga mengetahui jika ibunya menderita gagal jantung. Menggigit ujung bibirnya. "Lalu kenapa lagi? Bukankah dia harus diopreasi?"

"Maaf tapi anda belum melakukan pembayaran administrasi?" mencengkram erat ujung jas sekolah yang belum dia lepas hingga sekarang bahkan sudah hampir kering terkena AC rumah sakit.

Memejamkan mata, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. "Be-berapa?" bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Dua puluh juta yen" mata birunya membola, pupilnya mengecil. Dua puluh juta yen? Dimana dia bisa menemukan uanga sebanyak itu dalam satu malam. Dia bahkan masih anak SMA yang sebentar lagi lulus. Dia bahkan bergantung pada beasiswa untuk sekolahnya. Ibunya hanya bekerja sebagai penjual ikan di pasar. Bahkan jika digabungkan dengan gaji kerja part timenya tidak akan mencapai sebesar itu.

Meraih salah satu tangan suster yang bebas tidak memegang sebuah catatan. Menggenggamnya memohon sebuah bantuan. "Tidak bisakah kalian mengoperasinya sekarang? aku berjanji akan melunasinya nanti jika aku mendapatkan uang!"

Menggeleng menolak ucapan Naruto. "Maaf kami tidak bisa ini sudah kebijakan rumah sakit"

"Kebijakan apanya jika membiarkan seorang pasien mati?!" tanpa sadar Naruto mulai meninggikan suara membuat suster di depannya mundur satu langkah karena kaget. "Ku mohon.. tolong ibuku aku pasti akan membayarnya.. ku mohon"

Sungguh Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memohon dengan tangisan yang serak, seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan benda berharga miliknya. Naruto bahkan tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya yang kini tengah terduduk lemas menggenggam erat sebelah tangan suster meminta pertolongan.

Ada perasaan kasihan tapi dia juga butuh uang untuk hidup dan tidak mungkin melanggar peraturan karena seorang anak di depannya. "Maaf kami-"

"Lakukan saja operasinya! Aku sudah melunasi biaya administrasi"

Naruto mendongak menoleh ke belakang. Mengabaikan suster yang membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah mencatat di buku medisnya. Tubuhnya masih terduduk di lantai yang dingin dengan bajunya yang belum kering sempurna dan mungkin saja dia bisa sakit nantinya tapi Naruto tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

Hari ini mungkin Tuhan mengirimkan salah satu malaikat miliknya. Disaat orang-orang mengabaikan jeritan minta tolong yang dia suarakan di tengah-tengah hujan pria ini yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal menawarkan dirinya secara langsung, memberikan pertolongan pertama dan membawa ibunya kerumah sakit. Dan sekarang pria itu kembali menolongnya untuk membiayai operasi ibunya. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya, dia bahkan belum sadar dari rasa terkejut saat bagaimana ucapan pria tadi mau menghamburkan jutaan yen di sakunya untuk orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Laki-laki itu mendekat berjongkok dengan sebelah lututnya menyentuh lantai dengan tangan kanannya berada diatas lutut di kaki kanannya. Kini Naruto benar-benar bisa melihatnya, benar-benar memperhatikan wajah malaikat penolongnya. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitamnya dan juga rahang yang tegas. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan bahu yang lebar. Matanya yang hitam menyorot tepat pada mata miliknya. Lidahnya kelu, lupa bagaimana cara mengatakan terima kasih.

Mata birunya melebar, sebuah telapak tangan yang besar menyentuh keningnya. Terasa begitu hangat, reflek kepalanya mundur karena begitu tiba-tiba. Pipinya bersemu saat melihat senyum tipis di depannya. "Wah.. tubuhmu kuat juga" matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menunduk saat pria di depannya menarik ujung bibirnya keatas. Menyeringai geli kearahnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkannya. "Bangunlah kau akan demam jika terus disana.

Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya di lantai, mengikuti pria di depannya meski dia tidak meminta. Setidaknya Naruto akan berterima kasih dan membalas budi tanpa meninggalkan hutang. Karena itulah bagaimana ibunya mengajarkan dia hidup.

..

..

Butterfly

..

..

Berjalan perlahan dengan salah satu tangan berada di saku hoodie dan sebelahnya lagi dengan minuman kaleng yang sesekali dia teguk. Sasuke berjalan pelan, jarang dia bisa berjalan sendirian dengan tenang seperti ini meski tetap menarik perhatian setiap orang. Sasuke bukan berjalan tanpa tujuan hanya saja mala mini entah kenapa dia ingin terbebas dari pengapnya udara di club malam atau bisingnya suara di sekitarnya. Sasuke hanya ingin waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah toko bunga berada di depannya, berjarak sepuluh langkah dari kakinya berdiri. Sasuke masih ingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Bosan menunggu lampu merah di traffic light membuat Sasuke mencari-cari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan rasa bosan miliknya. Mungkin saat itulah dia bisa melihat bagaimana seorang gadis SMA dengan wajah idiot –menurut Sasuke- menghabiskan waktu dengan mengamati seekor kupu-kupu yang dengan anehnya hingga diantara bunga yang di jajakan oleh penjual di depan tokonya.

Masih ingat dan terekam dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu. berambut pirang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Bermata biru seperti langit cerah, Sasuke tidak mengerti hanya saja dia tidak bisa menoleh kearah lain mengamati selama lampu masih menyala merah gadis itu berdiri disana dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk demi bisa melihat kupu-kupu lebih dekat. Matanya berbinar seperti melihat sebuah harapan yang terang. Juga Sasuke tidak akan lupa bagaimana senyuman itu bertambah lebar dengan memperlihat sederet gigi, hanya satu yang Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana hal sederhana itu bisa begitu membahagiakan untuk sekedar dilihat.

Memutuskan perhatiannya saat suara klakson mobil lain mengembalikannya pada jalanan di depannya. Meninggalkan gadis yang menjadi perhatian pada jalanan di sekitarnya tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya melalui spion mobil, dan saat itu Sasuke menyadari jika itu adalah pertama kali baginya untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Melemparkan minuman kaleng miliknya yang sudah kosong pada tempat sampah di dekatnya. Menutup kepalanya dengan tudung hoodie dan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku hoodie biru gelap yang dia kenakan. Berjalan melewati toko bunga disana, dengan kupu-kupu yang sama kembali hinggap di bunga yang sama selepas dia melewatinya.

..

..

The past is the choice that we've been through. The future is a choice that we have planned

..

..

To Be Continued

* * *

Hai….. lagi aku bawa fic baru di sini, genre yang lebih berat dari Janus bisa di lihat dari ratenya yang tertera kekekeke..

Maaf kalo awalnya agak bikin bosen atau masih kurang ngeh sama jalan cerita emang sengaja aku bikin pendek, fic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa drama korea yang aku tonton sama ide yang tiba-tiba melintas gitu aja waktu baca FF SasuNaru. Oke mungkin fic ini akan terasa begitu drama dan melankolis nantinya (mungkin) jadi aku harap kalian nggak bosen bacanya hohoho..

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang berminat reviews, fav, dan follow.. mungkin kali akun ini makin rame makin banyak FF yang bakal aku publish.. arigato

See you next fict

Chrysanthimum Bluesky


	2. Chapter 2

Entah itu kapan tapi Naruto tahu dia pernah membayangkan dimana dia hidup di dalam sebuah kastil besar sebagai seorang putri kemudian bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri ketika dia jatuh. Dan Naruto juga ingat dia membayangkan dimana hidup bahagia dengan pangeran berkuda putih miliknya.

Lalu entah kapan juga Naruto mulai tersadar jika itu hanyalah sebuah bayangan dalam mimpi. Tertidur dengan senyum mengembang serta kedua tangan memeluk boneka beruang kecil hadiah dari ibunya saat berumur tujuh tahun. Karena saat itu dia juga tahu semakin dia bertambah dewasa, semakin dia mengerti akan dunia semakin dia tahu jika kehidupan seorang tuan putri hanyalah angan-angan dalam imajinasi kanak-kanak.

Mungkin memang benar jika kehidupan tuan puteri bahagia itu tidak ada tapi seorang pangeran berkuda putih mungkin memang sedikit benar. Naruto juga sedikit yakin tentang itu, dimana dia baru bertemu dengan seorang pangeran berkuda putih penolong miliknya. Mengulurkan tangan untuknya dan memang benar Naruto yakini menjadi pendamping pangeran untuknya juga sebuah mimpi.

Menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi disamping ranjang dimana ibunya dirawat selesai operasi. Berkat operasi itu juga Naruto baru tahu jika ibunya mengalami gagal jantung dan _infark miokard*_ istilah medis yang belum dia mengerti sama sekali namun sepertinya pangeran –tidak pria yang menolongnya tadi mengerti dengan jelas. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak menanyakan nama pria itu setidaknya dia mereka bisa bertemu kembali terlalu muluk memang tapi Naruto berharap dia bisa bertemu setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa membalas budi atas kebaikan yang telah dia berikan.

"You have to endure caterpillars if you want to see butterflies" – Antoine De Saint -

:: ::

:: ::

 **2** **nd** **BUTTERFLY**

Uchiha Sasuke || Uzumaki Naruto || Namikaze Menma ||

Romance || Drama || Family || Angst

Naruto © M. Kishimoto

Butterfly©ChrysantimumBluesky

M

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

"Ku dengar Presdir Kim dari Itaewo Grup menandatangani kontrak kemarin?"

"Hmm… meskipun sangat susah membujuknya kemarin"

"Waah… kau pasti sangat lelah, bukankah besok kau akan ke Hokkaido? Ku dengar salah satu investor asing ingin berkerja sama dalam resort yang kau bangun disana?"

"Eoh… Tapi aku masih memikirkannya, ku dengar perusahaan mereka sedang dalam limit. Tapi aku juga mencari investor lain untuk berkerja sama dalam resort ini"

"Ini akan jadi project besarmu"

Mengaduk, lalu menuangkan lagi, mengaduk hingga sup cream di mangkuk kecil itu tidak berbentuk sempurna lagi. Menma menguap kecil, makan malam yang benar-benar membosankan. Lebih membosankan dari pada duduk diam dalam mata pelajaran yang dia ikuti siang lalu. Bersandar pada kursi dengan kedua kaki terjulur di bawah meja, menatap makanan tanpa minat sama sekali.

"…..kau harus mencontoh ayahmu Menma"

"Huh?" Mengangkat wajah dari arah makanan dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi memastikan apa yang masuk ke dalam pendengarannya beberapa saat lalu. Menegakkan tubuh saat ayahnya menatap dengan picingan mata yang menyipit tajam memberikan tanda nonverbal atas ketidaksukaan pada sikap duduknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan terang-terangan bersikap tidak perduli dengan semua ucapan ke dua orang disana. Mengangguk, dengan seringai kecil untuk sang ayah. "eoh.. tentu aku harus mencontohnya"

Kedua sudut bibir wanita di depannya melengkung dengan baik hingga kedua matanya menyipit karena senyum. Wanita itu adalah ibunya, ibunya yang resmi beberapa bulan lalu karena sang ayah menikahinya dengan tanpa persetujuan dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi Menma tidak terkejut dengan hal itu karena sejak dia lahir hak suaranya tidak pernah terpilih. Hanya saja Menma sedikit bingung ketika sang ayah memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, bukan berarti selama ini ayahnya nyaman sendiri. Bahkan Menma hafal siapa saja wanita-wanita yang di bawa pulang sang ayah setiap malamnya hingga dia harus mengungsi ke rumah Shikamaru hanya untuk tidur.

Dan mungkin itulah penyebab kenapa dulu ibunya memilih pergi dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dalam kesepian. Terkadang Menma berfikir apa yang sedang digali oleh ayahnya yang tidak pernah merasa puas. Bahkan tidak mengenal kata cukup, dan mungkin benar kata ibu barunya suatu saat Menma akan mencotoh ayahnya.

"Oh ya dimana saudaramu? Apa dia tidak pulang hari ini?"

Menggidikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu, atau mungkin juga tanda tidak mau tahu. Ah.. Menma hampir melupakan ini terima kasih untuk ayahnya berkat usahanya mau menikah lagi kini Menma memiliki seorang saudara. Kini dia tidak perlu untuk sendirian lain. Terima kasih untuk Namikaze Minato, Menma akan bertepuk tangan paling meriah nantinya.

.

.

Butterfly

.

.

Menyimpan ponsel pada kantong sweater yang dia kenakan. Naruto menghela nafas perlahan saat udara malam berhembus memasuki rongga hidungnya. Setelah mengirim pesan pada atasan di tempatnya bekerja part time untuk absen beberapa hari ke depan. Ibunya sudah sadar namun belum boleh pulang dan hal yang membuatnya pusing adalah ketika ibunya berubah menjadi manja dan merengek terus meminta pulang. Meski dia sudah menjelaskan beberapa kali jika ada seseorang malikat tampan yang rela menghamburkan jutaan yen miliknya hanya untuk menolong orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Kembali Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, melangkah ke luar dari rumah setelah menguncinya mengambil beberapa helai pakaian untuk ganti dan beberapa peralatan mandi yang di butuhkan. Kembali berfikir mencari cara untuk mendapatkan informasi orang yang sempat menolong mereka kemarin, ibunya juga terus menerus memintanya untuk membalas budi ataupun mengembalikan uang orang itu, entah dengan apa yang jelas mereka harus bertemu.

Mengusap kedua lengan untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyeruak masuk. Naruto mulai berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit mungkin dia akan menyetop taksi nanti jika sudah berada di jalan raya disana. Tempat ini sepi seperti biasa mungkin orang-orang tidak akan keluar rumah dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, tapi siapa yang perduli tentang itu. Naruto mengusap lengannya lagi, malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mungkin akan memasuki musim dingin sebentar lagi.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan!"

Sebuah decihan dan segerombolan pria tidak dikenalnya keluar dari gang sempit disekitar disekitar sana. Naruto tidak tahu siapa mereka, dari yang dia lihat hanya segerombolan pria dengan penampilan mereka yang jauh dari kata sopan, pierching dan rokok dari penampilan mereka sepertinya mereka juga bukan orang baik. Naruto sedikit mundur dan menjauh dari gerombolan tersebut mencari aman dengan bersembunyi di balik gang diantara dua rumah besar saat mereka berjalan melewatinya. Naruto mulai keluar saat mereka benar-benar menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mereka benar-benar menakutkan. Naruto harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum mereka kembali.

"Uhuk…! Uhuk!"

Suara itu datang saat Naruto berjalan melewati gang tempat gerombolang pria tadi berasal. Berjalan mundur melongok ke dalam gang dengan cahaya seadanya dari lampu neon di tiang listrik, menyipitkan mata berjalan dengan perlahan memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan matanya terbuka lebar begitu melihat seseorang meringkuk dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan!" jeritnya tertahan begitu melihat kondisi yang ternyata seorang pria dengan tubuh babak belur penuh luka dan biru lebam serta darah. Naruto berlari secara cepat bersimpuh di depan pria itu dan menepuk pipinya berharap dia masih sadar. "Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Hei!"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, hanya rintihan sakit dan terbatuk-batuk. Dengan panik Naruto merogoh kantung sweaternya mencari ponsel yang dia simpan tadi. Tangannya bergetar ketika ingin menelpon ambulance, dia belum pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya adalah menelpon ambulance. Berharap pria yang masih meringkuk di hadapannya ini tertolong.

.

.

Butterfly

.

.

Mengerang kecil dengan denyutan di kepala yang menjadi-jadi. Tangan kanan terangkat menyentuh kepalanya yang sudah diperban rapi, matanya menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang menyapa setelah terpejam beberapa waktu yang lama. Sasuke mendesis perih ketika dirasa perih pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Mengerjap mata begitu benar-benar bisa melihat dengan jelas dimana dia sekarang.

Di sebuah kamar dengan warna putih dominan, sebuah ranjang yang dia tempati jangan lupakan infuse yang terpasang dan mengalir melalui selang ke dalam aliran pembuluhnya. Sasuke melirik ke samping, disana ada nakas dengan sebuah bunga segar yang seperti baru diganti dan segelas air minum, tidak perlu menebak dia sudah tahu berakhir dimana. Setidaknya Sasuke masih bersyukur karena gerombolan pria kemarin membuatnya sekarat hingga berakhir di rumah sakit bukan sebuah pemakaman.

Meski tubuhnya ditendang dan kepalanya kena pukul sebuah bogeman berkali-kali hingga darah mengalir dari pelipisnya membuat kepalanya harus dibalut dengan perban Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia bisa berakhir disini. Di tengah erangan kesakitannya semalam seseorang gadis belari tergopoh-gopoh untuk mendekat, memeriksa, tubuhnya. Meski penghlihatan mengabur karena menahan sakit yang luar biasa Sasuke masih ingat dengan sebuah rambut panjang yang menyentuh lengannya ketika gadis itu menunduk untuk menepuk pipinya. Jika penglihatannya benar gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang yang begitu cerah seperti terik matahari, begitu lembut saat beradu dengan kulit dinginnya kala itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?!" sebuah pintu yang terbuka pelan dan tertutup kasar, Sasuke menatap ibunya yang tersenyum lebar begitu melihat dirinya sudah membuka mata. Wanita itu bahkan masih bisa berjalan dengan begitu cepat meski memakai sebuah stiletto dikakinya dengan umur yang tidak lagi muda. Membuat Sasuke berfikir ribuan kali sebenarnya ibunya menikah umur berapa kala melahirkan dirinya.

"Hn" mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Syukurlah" Mikoto menghela nafas lega setelah memeriksa kondisi Sasuke berfikir mungkin luka-luka itu membuat anaknya kesakitan. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut hitam yang sebagian tertutup perban hingga kening, menarik kursi di belakang untuk dia duduk. Kembali mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi hingga kau babak belur semalam? Untung saja ada yang menolongmu semalam. Kau tahu ibu hampir gila melihatmu sekarat di dalam UGD"

"Hanya serangan dari segerombolan anjing gila" jawaban Sasuke yang cukup membuat kerutan di dahi ibunya. Mengingat ibunya mengatakan penolong hidupnya Sasuke kini benar-benar memusatkan perhatian pada ibunya. Setidaknya dia tahu terimakasih, meski banyak orang yang mengutuk tingkahnya. Lagi pula ini tentang nyawa. "Jadi, apa ibu tahu siapa orang yang menolongmu?"

"Oh! Gadis itu? Ibu lupa menanyakan namanya tapi ku dengar ibunya dirawat di sini jadi mungkin mudah untuk menemuinya. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya" memberikan nasihat seperti dulu saat Sasuke kecil untuk jangan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih telah memberikan permen.

"Tentu saja." setidaknya Sasuke harus bertemu kembali. Meski hanya sekali, dan jika entah itu kapan mereka bertemu kembali mungkin Sasuke tidak akan keberatan.

.

.

Butterfly

.

.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa pulang?"

Lagi, pertanyaan yang sama untuk kelima kalinya dalam sehari. Ini bahkan belum genap lima jam sejak dokter memeriksa ibunya untuk yang awal pagi ini. tangannya masih sibuk untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berserakan di sofa tempatnya tidur. "Apa ibu sudah bisa mengangkat lemari pakaian?"

"Kau sedang mengerjaiku?" Kushina berkedip antara percaya atau tidak. Dia hanya meminta pulang, dia bahkan sudah lebih dari sehat.

Naruto berbalik meninggalkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai. "Ibu sudah bertanya sebanyak lima kali dan aku sudah menjawab sebanyak lima kali juga. Jadi kenapa ibu masih bertanya?"

"Oh ayolah… apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan tiduran seperti orang sakit?" kembali Kushina merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehabisan permen dan mungkin sebentar lagi Naruto juga akan kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan harapanmu sebenarnya. Tapi kau memang sakit ibu." Berbalik kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya merapikannya hingga bertumpuk diujung sofa. "Aku pikir mungkin ibu akan kedatangan Dokter Tsunade setelahnya. Aw!"

Naruto berbalik. Dia melihat ibunya melotot marah setelah melemparinya dengan bantal tidur, tapi sedikitnya dia bersyukur ibunya tidak melempar vas bunga kecil atau nampan besi berisi mangkuk kosong di atas meja nakas. Mungkin ibunya benar tentang perkataannya tentang dia sudah sehat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika Dokter Tsunade spesialis kejiwaan!"

Meringis pelan melihat ibunya menyembur galak. Naruto mengambil dompet yang dia letakkan diatas sofa dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu keluar. Berhadapan dengan ibunya yang seperti ini akan menghabiskan stok darah miliknya. "Hei! Mau kemana kau!"

"Aku butuh makanan bu! Jangan biarkan aku ikut terbaring di rumah sakit juga!" dan setelahnya Naruto menggeser pintu dengan cepat, menutupnya sebelum teriakan ibunya sampai keluar dan menganggu pasien lain yang sedang beristirahat. Seharusnya dia menuju caffetaria sejak tadi.

.

.

Butterfly

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan memang selain sup dan makanan penuh warna hijau di rumah sakit. Kecuali jika dia sedikit punya uang untuk mengunjungi kedai makanan siap saji terdekat, tapi tidak uang terlalu berharga untuknya. Mengulum makanan di mulut dan menelannya dengan suka rela jika tidak ingin uangnya habis sia-sia untuk seporsi makan siang seperti ini. Sesekali Naruto mengecek notifikasi di ponsel mungkin ada beberapa yang ingin menghubunginya.

Kembali menyuap sup dan nasi sementara tangannya bermaksud ingin kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana, sebelum bergetar kecil sebuah pesan masuk yang Naruto pikir tidak datang. Melihat siapa pengirimnya, sedikit berkerut ketika nama Karin muncul, gadis paling cerewet, berisik, dan menganggu pendengaran yang sialnya ada sepupunya. Kedua orang tuanya berada di Hokkaido sementara dia tinggal di Tokyo untuk bersekolah, gadis yang juga satu tahun lebih tua dari Naruto entah kenapa juga harus bekerja part time di tempat yang sama dengannya.

 _ **From: Karin**_

 _ **Bagaimana keadaan ibumu? Maaf aku tidak bisa menjenguknya disini sangat sibuk. Karena kau tidak ada pekerjaanku jadi dua kali lipat! Ku harap kau mau memberikan setengah gajimu untuk kompensasi!**_

Menutup akun line tanpa membalas pesan Karin meski tanda baca pasti sudah diterima gadis itu dengan jelas. Malas juga meladeni Karin, setengah gajinya? Yang benar saja dia bahkan uang itupun tidak pernah dia pakai. Mengingat tentang uang dia jadi teringat juga tentang uang yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk mengganti biaya operasi ibunya. Bahkan tabungannya selama lima tahunpun belum cukup untuk menggantinya di tambah pria itu sama sekali tidak muncul. Menggeleng pelan saat ingatannya kembali pada pria yang sama. Naruto yakin dia akan benar-benar gila jika tidak bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.

Jika saja pria itu setidaknya mengisi formulir informasi maka dia tidak akan kebingungan seperti orang bodoh. "Oh!" pekiknya tertahan saat melihat siluet yang sama dia lihat di malam itu, berjalan di balik dinding kaca kafetaria rumah sakit. Naruto berdiri berjalan keluar dengan cepat meninggalkan makanan yang belum habis separuhnya. Biarkan saja toh itu bukan seleranya meski dia sedikit menyesal karena mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen.

Menyipitkan mata mencoba mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. Dia tidak mungkin lupa, meski hanya dari belakang. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya, lalu rambut yang kelam. Bahkan Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana postur tubuh penyelamat ibunya. Tidak mungkin itu hanya ilusi, mengingat dia terlalu sering memikirkan pria tidak dikenal tersebut. Sedikit tergesa ketika pria itu berbelok dan Naruto tertinggal karena menabrak suster dengan alat-alat medis di kedua tangannya. Masih dalam pandangan mata ketika pria itu berbelok dibagian ruangan VIP.

Tetap memasang mata untuk memastikan penglihatannya meski kedua tangannya sibuk membantu suster untuk merapikan peralatan yang jatuh berantakan akibat dia tabrak dengan tidak sengaja tadi. "Maaf" Naruto membungkuk kepada suster sebagai ucapan minta maaf lalu meninggalkan suster tadi dengan tergesa. Mengikuti arah jalan pria tadi, berbelok.

"Oh Ya Tuhan!" Naruto berjengit kaget mundur ke belakang. Seseorang tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya, muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Matanya menyipit kesal begitu melihat sang pelaku justru memamerkan sederet gigi putih membentuk sebuah cengiran menyebalkan. "Uzumaki Karin! Kau mau mati?!"

Tertawa kecil dengan membentangkan kedua tangan sementara satu tangan memegang sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi beberapa roti yang sempat di belinya sebelum ke rumah sakit. "Surprise!"

Naruto bersiap mengangkat tangan untuk memukul Karin dengan keras sebelum gadis itu malah menyingkir dengan cepat juga di depan. "Apa aku terlihat senang?!"

"Wo..wo..wo tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau malah marah begini? Seharusnya kau senang sepupumu yang cantik ini sudah mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga untuk datang!"

Dan kali ini Naruto benar-benar berteriak dengan keras di depan Karin saat ini. "Kalau begitu tidak usah datang sekalian!"

.

.

Butterfly

.

.

"Ah…. Jadi kau sedang tergila-gila pada seseorang?" Karin berbicara dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti setelah mendengar semua cerita Naruto tentang bagaimana ibunya sampai rumah sakit dan tentang orang yang menolongnya setelah Karin selesai menjenguk ibunya dan berakhir di café yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit.

Memberenggut kesal begitu ucapan Karin yang terdengar ambigu di telinga seakan-akan dia begitu terobsesi pada pria asing yang baru di kenal. Dia hanya ingin membalas budi. Itu saja. "Apa aku terdengar seperti itu?"

"Hmm! kau tahu kau terlihat seperti ini" Karin meletakkan milkshake di tangan kanan, kanan kiri dia letakkan di kening berpose memikirkan sesuatu yang menyedihkan hingga membuatnya harus bertampang seperti akan didatangi oleh rentenir besok pagi. "Aku akan mati jika tidak melihatnya sekali saja! Sungguh aku benar-benar merindukannya"

Mengangkat ujung bibir atasnya mencibir kearah Karin dengan aktingnya yang memalukan. "Kau ingin mati sekarang?"

Terkikik geli ditempatnya tidak perduli jika Naruto sudah bersungut-sungut ditempat. "Tapi…" Meletakkan siku di meja menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan setelah melempar sebagian rambut merahnya ke belakang karena gerah, menatap Naruto dengan kening berkerut bingung. "Orang seperti apa dia sampai membuatmu seperti tadi?"

Menyeruput coffe hangat di depannya "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja!" Menggebrak meja pelan, menatap lekat pada Naruto. "Sepanjang kau mengenalmu kau tidak pernah dekat dengan pria! Kau selalu cuek pada mereka! Dan ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau begitu tertarik untuk bertemu dengannya"

"Ralat" Mengangkat sebelah tangan menginstruksi Karin yang masih menggebu-gebu. "Aku hanya ingin balas budi"

"Terserah apapun itu! Jadi seperti apa orangnya?"

Menghela nafas perlahan, seharusnya dari awal dia tidak menceritakannya pada sepupunya ini jika akan berakhir diinterograsi seperti ini. Menangkup dagu dengan sebelah tangannya Naruto melihat jalanan diluar sana melalui kaca menjadi dinding pembatas antara luar dan dalam oleh si pemilik café. Menutup matanya mengingat pria itu datang pertama kali di hidupnya.

"Dia pria yang baik. Matanya berwarna hitam, begitu kelam seperti jelaga, tapi bagiku itu seperti langit malam. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pertama kali padaku dan aku tahu itu begitu hangat. Posturnya sangat tinggi sehingga aku terlihat seperti hobbit di depannya" tanpa sadar bibirnya menarik senyum kecil. "Rahangnya begitu tegas, kulitnya tidak putih dan juga tidak hitam, dia terlihat seperti pria asing. Dadanya bidang dan kokoh. Rambutnya berwarna hitam" berhenti sejenak membuka matanya lalu terkikik geli mengingat satu fakta yang baru dia ketahui saat ini. "Ku pikir dia maniak hitam bahkan pakaian yang dia kenakan waktu itu gelap semua"

Menyeringai pelan ditempatnya duduk, matanya berbinar jahil melihat Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja mengenal cinta dan juga jika Karin tidak salah menduga mungkin juga cinta pertama gadis itu. "Apa dia tampan?"

"Sangat tampan. Mungkin pria paling tampan yang pernah ku kenal" menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dengan senyum lebar yang masih terpasang untuk Karin.

Mengerutkan dahi bingung, setahunya Naruto tidak mempunyai teman laki-laki. itu pun jika ada adalah bos tempat mereka bekerja. Seorang pria tua cerewet pelit serta perhitungan yang begitu menyebalkan untuk diingat. "Memangnya siapa laki-laki yang kau kenal"

"Suigetsu Nii-san" Menjawab dengan nada sepolos mungkin tanpa ada beban berat menanggung di belakang.

"SIALAN KAU! JANGAN BANDING-BANDINGKAN PACARKU BODOH!"

.

.

Butterfly

.

.

Hari ini mungkin sedikit lebih menenangkan dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Sedikit terhibur dengan Karin yang menemaninya hingga langit berubah menjadi berwarna keemasan dari barat, hari akan menjadi gelap dan malam akan datang. Naruto tidak menyangka akan menghabiskan setengah harinya bersama Karin bercerita banyak lalu menertawakan dengan puas saat menjahili gadis itu hingga bersungut – sungut marah. Dan kini dia harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani ibunya setelah meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang lama, kembali ke rutinitas awal.

"Oh!" Naruto berjongkok di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit saat tali sepatunya harus lepas, mengikat dengan kening berkerut dan berdecak kesal bisa-bisanya tali sepatu itu harus lepas sekarang seperti tidak ada waktu lain.

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan harus berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk hal yang sangat tidak perlu. Seharusnya dia bisa saja pergi semenjak tadi, tapi entah kenapa ada saja yang menahannya untuk tetap berada disini. Rumah sakit ini kembali mengingatkan tentang beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia terlihat seperti orang lain yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya. Menma berdecak kesal dirinya terlihat seperti seorang remaja labil yang baru merasakan cinta. Benar-benar memuakkan hingga membuatnya ingin mutah, rasanya perut dimasukkan oleh ribuan kupu-kupu atau disuntik gajah besar hingga terkadang membuatnya bergetar merasakan adrenalin yang begitu berbeda. Berhenti sebentar saat akan mendorong pintu keluar ketika ponselnya bergetar hebat. Sedikit berkerut bingung ketika nama Shikamaru tertera disana. Menggeser layar berwarna hijau untuk menerima, mendorong pintu untuk keluar. "Hm ada apa?"

Menma berjalan sedikit menyamping ketika seseorang menghalangi jalannya terus menatap ke depan dengan ponsel menempel pada telinganya, hanya menanggapi omongan Shikamaru diseberang sana dengan gumaman pelan atau tidak menjawab sama sekali. Naruto sedikit bergeser ketika tahu jika dia menghalangi orang lain lewat. Berdiri tegap ketika sepatunya benar-benar sudah terikat rapi. Kembali melanjutkan mendorong pintu untuk masuk, ada hal yang harus dia lakukan untuk sekarang, menemani ibunya.

"Haruskah kau mengulanginya dua kali? Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan kesana"

" _Hei ada apa dengan ibumu?"_

"Hmm.. aku akan menelponmu nanti"

" _Bangunlah kau akan demam jika terus disana."_

Naruto terdiam suara itu. adalah suara yang sama, tidak berbeda sama sekali. Begitu berat dan terkesan begitu keras. Naruto tidak akan lupa bagaimana nada-nada getas yang dia terima dulu ketika pria itu menolongnya. Dan kini dia kembali mendengarnya. Naruto berbalik secepat yang dia bisa hingga rambut panjang yang tenga dia ikat pun ikut bergerak dengan keras. Kedua bola matanya membulat, pupilnya mengecil.

Dia ada di sini. Berdiri di sana. Di depan matanya.

Itu adalah wajah yang sama yang dia lihat, dia tidak akan lupa tidak akan lupa. Bagaimana rahang tegas itu berbicara dan bagaimana mata hitam itu menatapnya. Naruto tidak akan melupkannya tidak akan pernah lupa. Pria itu berjalan dengan ponsel yang sudah di kantongi ke dalam celana jeans yang dia kenakan. Berjalan menuju mobil yang dia parkirkan tak jauh disana.

Kakinya melangkah, pelan, cepat, kemudian berlari. Ini adalah kesempatannya dan waktu untukknya. Naruto kembali melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar saat laki-laki itu mulai membuka pintu mobil miliknya. Menyentuh pintu kaca tebal untuk mendorongnya terbuka. Mengambil kesempatan waktu yang diberikan untuknya.

Tarik.

Sebuah tangan besar menariknya berbalik dengan cepat hingga punggungnya harus membentur pintu. Matanya terpejam erat menahan sakit yang sedikit menjalar di sekujur punggung saat tubuhnya di paksa berbalik dan membentur pintu. Rasa sakit paling dominan berada pada kedua lengannya. Terasa tergenggam oleh batu begitu erat. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Dan seseorang berdiri didepannya. Sebuah mata kelam dan hitam kembali menyapa dirinya. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang dengan otot-otot disekitar bahunya. Tapi, Naruto tidak mengenalnya. Seorang pria yang menatapnya begitu dalam hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding seperti dalam kolam es.

"Kau…." Suara baritone dengan gema bass dan begitu berat. Terdengar begitu maskulin, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

..

..

"When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one that has opened for us" – Alexander Graham Bell -

..

..

To Be Continued

* * *

ya ampun aku tahu ini benar-bener lama jaraknya dari waktu post terakhir, maaf banget udah lama nggak up. ada banyak hal yang bikin update, kemarin aku harus UN dan ngurusin SNMPTN jadi baru bisa update sekarang, jadi mohon doanya ya minna :)

saking lamanya nggak up aku sampe lupa ini cerita harusnya gimana dan jadinya begini lanjutnya , semoga kalian enggak bosen, mungkin cerita ini akan sedikit lebih melankolis nantinya, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang aku rangkum disini, maaf yang kemarin komennya belum sempat aku balas lewat PM, mungkin aku balas disini sebagian :)

Q : MenmaNaru?

A: iya sama Sasunaru juga :D

Q: suka drama korea?

A: iya suka sampai numpuk di dalam laptop saking banyaknya nggak dilihat semua :)

Q:semoga update lancar dan sampai tamat

A: amiin

Q: lanjuuut

A: silahkan dinikmati... :)

sekian dulu dari aku makasih banyak yang udah reviews dan fav ceita ini

see you next fic

Chrysanthemum Bluesky


	3. Chapter 3

Menma bukan tipe manusia dimana jatuh cinta adalah sebuah kewajiban, Menma juga tidak percaya tentang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itu termasuk hal-hal konyol dalam hidupnya. Baginya pandangan pertama adalah sebuah rasa kagum tidak lebih, karena tidak mungkin seseorang jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak di kenal. Akan ada proses untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain dan akan timbul rasa suka lalu menjadi cinta, tapi tidak untuk Menma. Perutnya akan bergemuruh ada kelenjar aneh merayap di setiap punggungnya dan setelahnya menjadi rasa mual. Cinta baginya adalah hal yang mustahil, sebuah omong kosong.

Tidak pernah terpikir dalam hidupnya untuk menggilai seseorang atau bertahan pada satu wanita. Menjalin sebuah hubungan dan mengabdikan hidup untuk satu orang wanita. Menma tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya. Sebuah hubungan yang mengikat akan menyakitinya secara perlahan. Selama dia hidup hanya ada satu wanita yang selalu dia ingat yang selalu ada di hatinya meski orang-orang mengatakan dia tidak punya hati. Yaitu ibunya. Satu-satunya wanita yang akan dia cintai hingga akhir hidupnya.

Mengubah tidurnya untuk terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Menma mencoba untuk menutup mata. Tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah mencapai batas hari ini. Ingin segera terlelap tertidur seperti biasanya dan terbangun tanpa bermimpi. Karena semenjak ibunya memilih pergi Menma tidak pernah bermimpi, tidak ada mimpi yang datang setiap malamnya.

Tapi kini semua terasa aneh. Ada warna kuning yang menyapa disetiap gelap menyapa ketika mata tertutup. Sebuah helaian yang berkibar lalu cahaya sebiru lautan akan memandangnya dengan teduh. Semenjak itu Menma akan terbangun bahkan sebelum tidur, menyingkirkan bayangan yang selalu hadir. Membuangnya jauh-jauh sebelum datang. Karena Menma tahu jika dia biarkan itu untuk datang maka akan ada waktu dimana dia akan merasakan sakit lagi.

" _We all know how important love is, yet how often is it really emoted or exhibited? What so many sick people in this world suffer from—loneliness, boredom and fear—can't be cured with a pill._ _"_ ** _–_** ** _Albert Schweitzer_** ** _–_**

:: ::

:: ::

 **3** **rd** **BUTTERFLY**

Uchiha Sasuke || Uzumaki Naruto || Namikaze Menma ||

Romance || Drama || Family || Angst

Naruto © M. Kishimoto

Butterfly©ChrysantimumBluesky

M

Warning :

AU, OOC, Gender Switch, FemNaru!

:: ::

:: ::

"Jadi berapa banyak?"

Naruto diam, bibirnya tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk menjawab. Matanya masih terpaku bagaimana pria yang menyerrtnya tadi hingga berakhir di cafeteria rumah sakit. Dia pria aneh jika Naruto berpendapat, memaksanya kemari bahkan belum menyebutkan nama satu sama lain. Yang Naruto tahu tentang pria ini adalah dia seperti orang yang dia lihat semalam. Meski samar dan penuh luka tapi dia mengerti setelah pria itu sedikit bicara dan meminta apa kompensasi yang dia inginkan karena telah mau menolongnya.

"Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih aku akan memberimu berapapun yang kau minta. Jadi katakan sekarang, aku orang yang sibuk nona"

Pria itu masih berbicara setelah menyeruput minuman hangat yang dia pesan. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti dari pria itu. Mata hitamnya memang membuatnya bergidik untuk beberapa waktu tapi bukan berarti Naruto merasa takut atau tertekan. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya masih belum menjawab.

"Berapa? Satu juta? Sepuluh juta? Kau bisa memakainya untuk pengobatan ibumu"

Naruto kembali mengerjapkan matanya sebelum memincing menatap pria itu penuh tanya bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang ibunya. Ah mungkin saja dia menggeledah seluruh isi rumah sakit untuk mencarinya. Terdengar mustahil tapi mungkin saja. Naruto menghela nafas sebelum berdiri menatap pria itu untuk sejenak. "Permisi, lebih baik kau simpan saja uangmu, mungkin kau butuh siapa tahu kau kembali sekarat seperti waktu itu. Aku permisi" Naruto membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan pria yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak berkedip di tempatnya. Untuk pertama kali dia bicara begitu panjang dalam kamusnya untuk orang yang baru di kenal. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia tak diacuhkan. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum terkekeh geli, berpikir ini akan menjadi menarik atau sebuah permainan besar baru saja datang dalam kehidupannya yang datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa waktu telah terlewati. Sekitar satu bulan penuh ibunya berada di ruang rawat dan kini sudah keluar sesuai apa yang dia inginkan. Dan Naruto kembali pada aktifitasnya semula, sekolah dan kerja part time yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolah, disana sudah ada Kimimaro guru muda yang kini bertugas menjaga gerbang memeriksa kelengkapan murid dan melihat murid yang ketahuan membolos. Dia guru yang ramah dan tampan jadi tak mustahil dia memiliki banyak penggemar mengingat jika ini adalah sekolah khusus wanita.

"Selamat pagi Naru-chan"

Naruto mendongak setelah sekian lama berjalan menunduk menatap Kimimaro sebentar lalu menunduk kembali menjawab dengan lirih, suara yang begitu pelan untuk di dengar. "Selamat pagi _Sensei_ "

"Ah bagaimana dengan keadaan ibumu? Ku dengar dia masuk rumah sakit" Kimimaro bertanya dengan lembut mengabaikan beberapa murid yang meminta perhatiannya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada niat bagi Naruto untuk berbicara atau sekedar basa-basi dengan guru muda ini. Naruto hanya ingin pagi ini cepat berlalu belajar, masuk kelas, lalu pulang untuk part time job nya. Naruto menatap Kimimaro sekilas lalu kembali menunduk. "Ibu sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Kimimaro menganggukkan kepalanya singkat lalu kembali pada murid-murid yang datang setelah tersenyum kearah Naruto. Dan gadis itu selalu berjalan dengan kepala menunduk hingga wajah manisnya harus tertutup rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai panjang, hal yang Kimimaro tidak sukai.

Ada alasan kenapa Naruto selalu datang sendiri ke sekolah di bandingkan dengan bergerombol atau berlarian ke kelas bersama teman. Ada alasan kenapa dia selalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut panjangnya. Bukan dia takut atau bukan dia bersembunyi, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya bersikap antipasi terhadap sekelilingnya. Atau mencoba untuk tidak mendengar bisik-bisik orang di sekitarnya seperti.

"Woah dia mencoba menggoda Kimimaro-sensei lagi"

"Wajahnya saja yang cantik tapi hatinya busuk"

"Bukankah dia mirip ibunya? Seperti seorang jalang"

"Bahkan dia tidak memiliki ayah. Dasar anak haram"

Berhenti melangkah Naruto berdiri di tempatnya, tak apa mereka melukainya, tak apa mereka menghinanya Naruto tidak akan marah. Namun saat bagaimana mereka mengolok-olok ibunya tanpa rasa bersalah membuat dirinya merasa begitu marah namun tidak berguna sama sekali. Dia tidak seperti mereka dimana ayah mereka begitu berpengaruh rela menghamburkan ratusan lembar uang untuk anaknya agar tidak terusik. Dia juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat masalah. Karena Naruto tahu kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk pindah sekolah setiap waktu. Sekolah ini sudah cukup murah untuk dirinya dengan ibu yang berpenghasilan rendah, bahkan jika digabung dengan uang part timenya mungkin cukup untuk hidup mereka. Ada banyak hutang yang harus dia bayar. Terutama untuk pria itu.

Berdiri dengan menahan emosi mengalir dan tertahan pada kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat di masing-masing tubuh. Naruto menghela nafasnya mencoba untuk mengusir semua emosi yang bergumul. Mencoba untuk terdiam dan menjauh dari masalah karena hari-harinya akan semakin berat. Karena tidak ada hari yang cerah untuk dilalui. Karena Naruto tahu dimana batasan untuk hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti sebuah gravitasi yang menarik poros bumi. Seperti sebuah medan magnet yang tidak teralihkan. Tidak bebas dan penuh sesak. Beberapa orang menganggap itu keren dan beberapa lagi menganggap itu memuakkan. Menjadi pusat perhatian mungkin bagi sebagian orang akan berkata 'wah keren' tapi untuk Menma dia akan mengatakan satu hal.

"Menyebalkan" disertai dengan dengusan keras seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Shikamaru hanya menguap di sampingnya lalu kembali untuk memainkan ponsel di tangan kirinya mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik namun sayangnya hanya beberapa berita picisan di pagi hari dan hal yang demikian itu justru membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

"Ku dengar Uchiha itu masuk rumah sakit. Kau yang memukulinya? Kenapa tidak kau bunuh sekalian?" cerocos Neji sambil berjalan, pria dengan rambut panjang itu mendudukkan diri di samping Shikamaru setelah menyerobot minuman milik Shikamaru yang masih tersisa banyak.

Menma memandang Neji tanpa minat. "Dia memang masuk rumah sakit" kedua tangannya memainkan rubik yang selalu dia bawa seperti jimat, melanjutkan bicara tanpa memandang Neji. "Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan jika aku yang membuat si brengsek itu sekarat?"

Sama tidak menatap lawan bicara, Neji memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan mata mencoba untuk istirahat setidaknya tidur tidak lebih dari lima belas menit. "Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Uchiha itu sekarat"

Tangannya berhenti memutar-mutar rubik, tersenyum kecut sebelum kembali bermain. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya"

Shikamaru memilih diam dan tidur di meja panjang setelah lelah menatap layar ponsel terus menerus, membiarkan kedua orang itu berargumen. Namun yang dia dapat hanya suasana hening. Shikamaru menghela nafas lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Neji sudah memejamkan mata dengan kepala menyandar penuh pada kursi dan Menma yang seperti biasa bermain dengan rubik miliknya meski sudah ratusan kali rubik itu terselesaikan. Shikamaru tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana bisa dia berteman dengan dua orang aneh ini.

Mata kuacinya menyipit begitu melihat objek familiar berjalan menuju ke area kantin universitas tempat mereka berada. Tempat mahasiswa melepas jenuh selepas mendengarkan berjam-jam teori penuh. Shikamaru menopang dagu berkata pelan namun cukup untuk di dengar kedua orang disekitarnya. "Kalian bilang Uchiha masuk rumah sakit. Tapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja"

Neji membuka matanya, menatap Shikamaru sebentar lalu beralih ke tempat dimana mata Shikamaru terlihat. Disana Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegak dengan langkah angkuhnya seperti biasa. Bersama gerombolan dan beberapa gadis di sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah keluar" Menma menjawab kebingungan Neji dan Shikamaru. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ku pikir kalian akan menjadi akrab nantinya" Shikamaru berkomentar. Menyibir tanpa maksud apa-apa. Menma terlihat lebih mengerti bagaimana keadaan Sasuke. Itu yang dia tangkap dari penglihatannya.

Masih dengan tersenyum miring Menma menjawab Shikamaru sebelum berjalan pergi. "Mungkin" dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat rubik miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengelap meja, mengambil piring-piring kotor mencucinya lalu kembali menyapa pelanggan. Caffe masih ramai seperti biasa, namun tidak terlalu merepotkan jika Karin juga ikut bekerja. Naruto menghela nafasnya menuju kearea kasir disana Karin masih melihat majalah yang baru di belinya dengan wajah berbinar memandanginya lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tentu saja bekerja" Menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Menjawab dengan setengah sadar. Menatap lembaran kertas seperti berlian.

Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar sebelum menggeleng pelan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci piring. "Dasar gila" gumamnya pelan.

Karin masih ditempatnya dengan majalah yang masih terbuka menampilkan salah satu profil bintang remaja saat ini. Karin tahu dia sudah punya pacar, tapi mengagumi pria lain dan menyukai pria lain adalah dua hal yang berbeda, dan itu tidak masalah untuknya selama dia tidak berpaling hati. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika pria seperti model atau bintang Hollywood seperti di potret itu yang datang. Menaruh kedua telapak tangan pada dagu. Mata Karin masih berbinar menatap pria tampan yang sialnya hanya sebuah poto.

"Naru-chan… aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada pria sesempurna ini"

Mengelap tangannya dengan handuk putih yang menggantung di pinggir westafel Naruto menoleh kearah Karin, "Satu-satunya yang tidak ku mengerti kenapa kau menganggap poto itu seperti dewa. Haah benar-benar"

Berbalik menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mengerucutkan bibir mendelik kesal. "Tentu saja! kau tidak akan pernah menemukan pria tampan ini dimanapun"

Menghela nafas Naruto berbalik. Tak ada keinginan sebenarnya untuk berdebat dengan Karin. Menatap kearah Karin dengan badan bersandar pada wastafel di belakang. "Maka dari itu bangunlah dari mimpi." Tersenyum kecil saat melihat Karin menunduk lesu membenarkan perkatannya. "Memangnya siapa yang kau lihat sampai seperti itu?"

Lagi Naruto bisa melihat mata Karin berbinar dengan terang. Semangat yang tadinya luntur kini dalam sekejap kembali lagi. "Namikaze Menma"

Naruto mengernyit dengan alis yang menukik tajam disertai kerutan di dahinya. Dia tidak pernah ingat ada idol atau selebriti bernama itu. "Siapa? Nami siapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Karin terperangah, dilihatnya Naruto menggeleng. Meraih kedua bahu Naruto lagu menggoyangnya. "Benar-benar tidak tahu? Namikaze Menma pewaris KN Group! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu"

"Woah hentikan kau membuatku pusing" Naruto menurunkan tangan Karin dari bahunya, merapikan rambut yang ikut berantakan karena bergoyang. "Bagaimana aku tahu. Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk memandangi majalah seharian?" tanya Naruto skeptis

"Ah maaf" Karin lupa jika hidup Naruto hanya seputar sekolah dan kerja part time. Menyambar majalah yang sempat dia abaikan. Membentangkan luas di hadapdan Naruto, memperlihatkan laki-laki sempurna yang harus gadis itu ketahui. "Dia! Dia Namikaze Menma"

Mata birunya melebar. Ada gelenyar aneh yang menulusuri tubuh dari punggung perut hingga dada. Terkejut adalah rasa paling dominan dalam tubuhnya. Sekejap dia tidak bisa bicara. Wajah itu tidak akan dia lupa, wajah yang terpotret dengan jelas tanpa cela. Naruto bahkan berfikir jika penglihatannya yang salah. wajah mereka sama. Bahkan bagaimana mata hitam itu menyorot begitu sama. Membuatnya bergetar dan jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan cepat.

"Tidak mungkin"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, pria dengan umur 22 tahun. Menikmati hidup dan tidak perduli dengan hidup orang lain. Para gadis mengenalnya dengan _The hottest man,_ beberapa mengenalnya dengan _Playboy_ abad ini, dan sebagian mengenalnya dengan Si Brengsek. Tidak terdengar indah tapi itulah kenyataannya. Orang-orang akan menyebutnya Brengsek atau Bajingan dan Sasuke tidak akan perduli bagaimana orang menyebutnya. Ini hidupnya dan dia yang berhak menentukan bagaimana dia hidup.

Hidupnya sudah bahagia –bagi dirinya sendiri- sekolah jika ingin, menghabiskan malam di club dan beberapa pelacur yang siap membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Pulang jika ingat, tidak perlu repot-repot soal uang ibunya akan siap mentransfer beberapa uang yang dia minta sekali ucap. Dan terkadang hidupnya yang seperti itulah menempatkannya dalam masalah. Seperti kemarin, gadis yang terlibat _one night stand_ dengannya adalah pacar beberapa gangster jalanan yang pernah dia permalukan. Sasuke bukan pria lemah, dia kuat dengan ilmu beladiri yang dulu dia tekuni Judo dan Taekwondo. Tapi sialnya Sasuke sendiri, tidak akan ada yang pernah menang jika hanya sendiri.

Lalu dia sekarat. Dan gadis itu datang. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis di depan toko bunga. Gadis aneh dengan kupu-kupunya. Ada yang aneh di pikirannya sejak saat itu. Dia tidak pernah suka gadis lugu karena baginya itu membosankan, dia lebih suka gadis seksi dan menggairahkan. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa dia terka apa penyebabnya hingga dalam beberapa waktu selalu terbayang dalam mimpinya. Suara yang dia dengar ketika sekarat dan mata biru yang benar-benar dia lihat saat percakapan terakhir mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto ya?" Sasuke bergumam pelan namun cukup untuk di dengar Sai disampingnya.

"Kau bicara apa tadi?"

Menoleh kearah Sai, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meneguk satu gelas kecil whisky ditangan. Sai hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu beralih pada gadis-gadis disekitarnya. menuangkan minuman dan menggodanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan keanehan Sasuke. Pria itu memang selalu aneh, dan semakin aneh setiap harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Namanya Namikaze Menma, anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato. Umurnya 22 tahun, seperti yang ku katakan tadi dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari KN Grup. Dia memang bukan seorang idol atau selebriti tapi popularitasnya melebihi itu. Dalam sekali lihat semua orang pasti tahu itu adalah Namikaze Menma. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dari yang ku dengar dia bukan orang yang ramah. Ah dia juga masih bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo, kalau tidak salah fakultas Ekonomi, jurusan Manajemen Bisnis"_

Mengubah tidurnya menghadap kearah kanan. Tidak banyak hal yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Hanya beberapa seperti jadwal pelajaran dan list hariannya. Tidak ada poster idol di sana karena memang tidak ada waktu baginya untuk mengagumi seorang idol. Tapi berbeda untuk kali ini, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto menempelkan poster di dinding kamarnya. Poster yang dia dapat dari Karin setelah berdebat begitu panjang dengan gadis itu.

Berkedip pelan, Naruto masih memandang bagaimana wajah itu terpotret jelas bahkan dalam lampu temaram, masih terlihat begitu jelas di netranya. Naruto tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia begitu repot-repot membawa gambar itu pulang dan memasangnya di dinding kamarnya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki. Hidupnya hanya terisi berdua dengan ibunya semenjak dia lahir. Dia tidak pernah tahu dimana dan siapa ayahnya. Hanya bertanya satu kali dalam hidup dan setelahnya dia tidak bertanya lagi yang saat itu hanya dijawab senyuman sendu milik ibunya. Ayahnya tidak pernah datang dalam hidupnya dan Naruto mengartikan satu hal. Dia tidak butuh ayah yang meninggalkannya, meski terkadang rasa penasaran itu ada.

Hanya ada satu teman untuknya yaitu Karin. Semua orang selalu menjauhi keluarganya. Tingkat diskriminasi terhadap dia dan ibunya selalu bertambah setiap hari seiring gossip yang selalu tersebar setiap harinya pula. Ibunya sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan dan dia sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Setidaknya sekarang dia harus bekerja keras dengan begitu dia bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan masuk ke perusahaan besar agar bisa mengubah ekonomi keluarganya. Terutama membalas setiap penderitaan ibunya dengan hidup tenang di hari tua. Mungkin itu sebabnya tidak pernah ada yang menarik perhatiannya, termasuk seorang laki-laki.

Sekarang terasa berbeda dari kehidupannya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan seorang laki-laki, dulu dia berfikir jika itu hanya untuk membayar hutang. Namun sekarang rasa ingin bertemu itu berbeda. Naruto menggeleng, tidak. Mereka begitu jauh. Ada tembok kokoh yang membentang, sekali lagi Naruto menggeleng masih teringat dengan jelas perkataan Karin.

" _Kau yakin pria itu dia? tidak mungkin! Dia bukan pria yang mudah di temui begitu saja! kau yakin?"_

Naruto juga tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. tapi mereka begitu mirip. Mungkin orang lain atau memang memiliki wajah yang sama. Namun mata hitam itu, tatapan itu membuatnya goyah. Naruto menghela nafasnya masih menatap potret di dinding kamarnya.

"Benarkah itu kau?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **.**

 **.**

Bemodalkan nekat dan sedikit informasi yang dia dapat, disini dia berakhir. Berdiri di depan gerbang masuk yang menjulang tinggi Naruto berdiri di sana dengan perasaan bimbang. Memberanikan diri untuk masuk atau kembali pulang dan mencoba esok hari ini. dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Menghela nafas berjalan perlahan untuk masuk namun untuk detik setelahnya dia kembali berbalik untuk pulang. Melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Rasa penasaran yang terus menggerogotinya membuatnya berakhir disini setelah satu minggu berfikir ini dan itu. jika dia tidak melakukannya maka dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, namun jika dia melakukannya apakah pria itu akan mengingatnya. Uang tidak seberapa bagi mereka dan mungkin akan melupakan setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa jika hanya diam, dan rasa ingin bertemu semakin membesar setiap harinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ya?!" Naruto berjengit karena kaget berbalik secara otomatis dimana baritone suara dia dengar. Detik berikutnya dia menyesali perbuatan karena telah menjadi bahan kekehan geli untuk dua orang lainnya. Naruto menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya lalu membungkuk hormat. "maaf sudah mengganggu"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi menahan senyum geli yang akan hadir di mulutnya. Gadis ini adalah gadis paling aneh yang pernah dia temui, Sasuke bahkan yakin jika gadis itu juga melupakannya dalam sekejap seperti pertemuan mereka yang hanya sebentar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya karena terunduk hingga tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang membola tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu tahu namanya sementara tidak ada pria asing itu dalam ingatannya.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke?" Sai mewakili pertanyaan bingung dari Naruto dan juga Utakata disampingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil begitu Naruto sedikit membuka mulutnya hingga membuat o kecil. sepertinya gadis itu mulai ingat tentangnya meski sedikit.

Lagi Naruto menggigit kecil ujung bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit ingat pria ini meski tidak tahu pasti siapa namanya. Sifat tidak sopannya waktu itu masih teringat jelas di kepala Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali membungkuk hormat. "Konnichiwa"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" kembali pertanyaan yang sama terulang untuk yang ketiga kali dalam bibir yang sama. Oleh orang yang sama. Sedikit bosan juga sebenarnya namun tidak mengurungkan niat Sasuke bertanya mengenai keberadaan gadis itu disini. Mungkinkah dia mencarinya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa" Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan kepala tertunduk hingga rambut panjangnya bergoyang. "Hanya mencari seseorang"lanjutnya lirih.

"Sikapmu berbeda saat di rumah sakit kemarin" Sasuke berkomentar sementara Naruto semakin menunduk disindir halus seperti itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal tidak bisa memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan jelas. Dan juga sedikit merasa percaya diri jika yang Naruto cari adalah dirinya.

"Dia wanita yang menolongmu kemarin?" Utakata mengambil kesimpulan berdasarkan deduksi yang ada di kepalanya. Bagaimana Sasuke mengenalnya dan saat dimana Sasuke mengucapkan kata rumah sakit. Bertanya pada Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan pelan pria itu. lalu beralih pada Naruto yang semakin menciut di hadapan mereka. Sebenarnya bukannya tidak sengaja kenapa mereka sampai disini bahkan mobil masih ada di pelataran parkir universitas. Hanya saja melihat Sasuke yang tidak jadi menaiki mobilnya dan malah berjalan –sedikit berlari- menuju gerbang universitas yang sebenarnya bisa di gapai lebih cepat dengan menggunakan mobil.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi mengundang tatapan bingung dari Sai maupun Utakata. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara dan banyak ingin tahu. Hanya mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata jika ingin. Tapi dengan gadis ini seakan sifat Sasuke menguap begitu saja.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya, bisa dilihatnya laki-laki itu berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Bibirnya terbuka kecil ingin bertanya namun di tutupnya kembali. Malu untuk bertanya apalagi mengingat tindakannya yang juga kasar tempo hari. Tapi dia hanya akan kembali berakhir menjadi orang bodoh jika hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu gerbang. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dengan kuat. Mendongak perlahan menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya tanpa menyadari nafas pria itu yang tercekat pelan. Bertanya dengan nada lirih, dan secara perlahan.

"Mungkinkah kau mengenal Namikaze Menma?"

Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang Naruto tahu adalah wajah dua orang di belakang pria itu yang tiba-tiba terkejut dengan kedua matanya yang seperti akan lepas menatapnya. Lalu orang itu yang matanya tiba-tiba berkilat marah dan dengan rahang mengeras. Naruto sedikit takut mungkin ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya atau memang pria itu ada masalah. Tanpa sengaja Naruto bergerak mundur dengan sendirinya. Kembali menunduk menatap tanah.

"Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Mengenal. Nama. Itu!" setiap penekanan pada kata. Membuat Naruto berjengit takut tidak mengerti kenapa. Terasa begitu menakutkan.

Dan Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membatu ditempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Butterfly**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengelap meja bundar dengan lemas. Menghela nafas sesekali. Mengingat betapa pengecutnya dia. Bahkan sudah menyerah di percobaan pertama. Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu bersandar pada meja di sampingnya. Dia masih tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang pria yang baru dia tahu bernama Sasuke itu. perubahan emosi yang begitu tiba-tiba dan menakutkan. Begitu dingin Naruto bahkan tidak beranai hanya untuk sekedar melirik. Pria itu aneh dan terlihat kejam, tapi Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu kasihan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun terus. Mau bekerja atau tidak?"

Suara Karin menyadarkan lamunannnya. Naruto memincingkan mata kearah Karin sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Tanyakan sendiri pada orang yang lebih suka membaca majalah dari pada bekerja"

Menyebilkan mulutnya mengurucut pelan lalu kembali menggosok meja karena tumpahan jus atau bekas minuman dingin yang melekat. Karin berhenti mengingat percakapan mereka tempo hari. "Tapi Naruto kau yakin yang kau lihat itu Menma. Namikaze Menma?" Karin mengulang pertanyaannya. Sedikit tidak rela jika Naruto bertemu dengan idola kesayangannya.

"Hmm" Naruto menjawab dengan malas. Sudah berkali-kali Karin bertanya lama-lama membuatnya jengah juga.

"Benar-benar Namikaze Menma? Bukan orang yang mirip Namikaze Menma?"

"Kau meragukan penghlihatanku?" Naruto memandang Karin sekelias saat gadis itu kembali bertanya. Memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat keraguan yang begitu jelas terlihat.

"Tidak sih.. hanya sedikit aneh saja. kenapa seorang Namikaze Menma berkeliaran di sekitar area rumahmu?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika waktu itu hujan mungkin dia hanya sekedar berteduh"

"Lalu kenapa dia harus menolongmu? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

Berhenti, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Karin. Melewatkan satu pertanyaan, pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dia sadari sebelumnya. Dia yang begitu bodoh atau dia yang terlalu terlena membuat Naruto melupakan pertanyaan Karin yang harusnya dia sadari dari awal. Untuk apa pria seperti Menma harus rela kehujanan untuk menolongnya. Dia punya kehidupan sendiri dimana tidak ada orang lain yang berani menyentuhnya. Karin pernah berkata jika Menma bukanlah orang baik yang akan rela menghamburkan uang untuk pengemis di jalanan lalu kenapa dia menolongnya. Dia yang terlihat menyedihkan atau memang Menma benar-benar berniat baik.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada kain di tangan. Matanya menyendu secara perlahan. Rasanya memang benar dia begitu menyedihkan hingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolongnya waktu itu, dan Menma melihatnya bagaimana dia mengemis pertolongan pada orang lain. Karin masih berdiri di sampingnya berbicara panjang lebar mengenai keraguannya dan Naruto tidak dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Rasanya semakin menyakitkan mendengarkan Karin. Tentang Menma yang kasihan padanya.

Suara gemerincing lonceng mengembalikan Naruto di dunia nyata. lonceng yang memang terpasang di pintu masuk untuk memberitahu jika ada pelanggan yang masuk ataupun keluar. Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada pelanggan. "Selamat datang" lalu kembali lagi pada pekerjaannya.

Sedikitnya bisa Naruto rasakan jika Karin hanya diam di tempatnya. Melihat bagaimana dia terdiam dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Sedikit penasaran Naruto berbalik melihat kearah mana Karin melihat. Naruto tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana takdir berjalan, tidak pernah tahu bagaimana scenario hidup manusia berlangsung. Kain yang berada di genggamannya terlepas jatuh tanpa suara mewakili dirinya yang terdiam seperti patung.

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana memandang, dia memikirkan pria itu berkali-kali tidak pernah berhenti bahkan selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Setiap saat setiap waktu dimanapun dia berada. Menjadi orang bodoh dari yang terbodoh, pergi ke tempat asing untuk pertama kalinya. Dan berdebar begitu kuat untuk pertama kalinya. Mata birunya terpaku tidak beralih untuk sedetik. Bagaimana mungkin disaat dia mencarinya orang itu datang dengan sendirinya. Berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang sama, memandangnya begitu misterius. Ada yang ingin Naruto katakan namun semuanya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Pria itu Namikaze Menma berdiri di depannya. Tepat di hadapannya.

..

..

 _"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle"_ ** _\- Albert Einstein -_**

..

..

To Be Continued

Akhirnya saya bisa post fic ini juga huuh. maaf yang untuk selalu nagih fic ini minta update baru bisa di lanjut sekarang, maaf, authornya lagi sibuk nyari ilmah semedi di gunung dulu. hahaha yang jelas saya bener-bener minta maaf.

Untuk chapter ini yaah mungkin mulai tentang triangle love nya yang emang dari awal aku buatnya begitu. Saya paling suka buat Naru jadi rebutan hahaha biar kerasa spesial aja sih. konflik akan semakin berat setiap chapternya jadi aku mohon maaf terlebih dulu kalau misalkan cerita ini nanti akan semakin membosankan.

mumpung disini sekalian aku bales beberapa review dari kalian, maaf yang belum sempat di bales. sekali lagi aku selalu baca kok jadi terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian disini.

pertama yang paling sering di tanyakan.

Q: kapan lanjut? update kilat ya?

A: Hahaha maaf baru lanjut. ini udah di lanjut. buat yang minta update kilat maaf aku nggak bisa janji. tapi aku usahain pasti update kok samper tamat.

Q: Menma saudara an sama Naru? soalnya udah kebiasaan Minato jadi bapaknya Naru

A: Hmmmm.../dilindes/

Q: Kayak mirip drama korea?

A: aku malah nggak tahu drama korea mana yang mirip sama ini. hahaha kalo terinspirasi sih emang dari drama. banyak banget malah dari I Miss You, Innocent Man, Angry Mom, banyak sih insipirasi buat FF ini.

oke sekian dulu sekali lagi makasih semuanya yang udah support dan terus menunggu FF ini terima kasih banyak /bow/

See you next fic

Chrysanthemum Bluesky


End file.
